


Blue Eyes and Cheesy Pickup Lines

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Needy Sam, No real plot here, One Night Stand, PWP, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: Sam meets a stranger at a bar and decides to reach out for something he hasn't let himself have in quite a while.





	Blue Eyes and Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, not all of you may like this, but I enjoyed the hell out of this! It was a lot of fun to write. If you don't want to read sex, you don't have to read this. It's not real important to plot or anything, though the fact that they slept together will come up at a later date. :)
> 
> Sam's Wall is still up in this story. It's set before they take out Eve.

As much as Sam could understand his brother’s need to watch out for him – “There’s no telling what’s gonna trigger another one of those episodes, dude. I don’t need you out and suddenly dropping from a hell-seizure and I’m not there to bail your ass outta trouble” – but there was a fine line between ‘helpful’ and ‘smothering’. That was a line that Dean had never done all that well walking. If he wasn’t going the ‘ignore it and discreetly-but-not-discreetly watch’ route, he tended to fall on the ‘smothering’ side of things.

Currently the two of them were at a bar, with Dean trying to earn them a little pay and flirting pretty heavily with a woman at the bar. One look told Sam that his brother could easily head home with her. She was almost falling on him as she broadcast her affection. Usually, Dean would’ve snapped up what she was offering five minutes ago. Now? Now, he kept casting looks Sam’s way, obviously torn despite the ‘go on’ gestures that Sam kept making at him.

The younger Winchester tried not to sigh as he sat back in his seat. If he didn’t figure out a way to get Dean out of here so he could go get laid – a mission Sam had never really thought he’d have to actually work at – there was every chance he was going to simply club his brother over the head with something just to get a few hours of peace and quiet.

He felt the shift in the air to his right in enough time to warn him before a voice, low and amused and a bit raspy, drawled out “Wow, that’s a helluva glare. Keep that up and people might realize you’re dangerous.”

Sam turned his head towards the source of the voice. It only took a second to play the man. Two tables down, sitting by himself, and smirking right at Sam. The way the man said that—‘realize’, not ‘think’—made it pretty clear that he had seen something more than the rest of the world tended to.

There was something in those eyes—they looked blue, he wasn’t quite sure from this distance—as they ran over the hunter that warmed him in a way he hadn’t exactly felt in quite a while. Not since—nope, no, not going to think about her, not going to do it. No way. Sam pushed all thoughts of _her_ to the back of his mind and focused instead on the guy who was still smirking at him. After a quick debate, Sam let his own lips quirk just a bit. “Unless they’re my brother, they’re pretty safe.”

In one sentence, he not only let the guy know that he wasn’t dangerous to approach, was even a bit willing for it, but he put to rest the assumption Sam knew most people made about him and Dean and made it clear they were brothers.

It might’ve been a long time, but Sam hadn’t forgotten what it looked like when someone was interested. The guy’s smirk grew a little and his eyes just lit up. His whole body language shifted, too. “Brother, huh? Guess I should’ve figured. Only family can make someone look _that_ pissed off.”

Sam snorted out a laugh. He leaned back a little in his seat and got comfortable while he let his eyes travel over this guy. Judging by the long legs, he’d bet the guy was tall, maybe even close to him. Blond, potentially blue-eyed, and with a build Sam could see underneath the ratty jeans and worn t-shirt he was wearing. More than the rest of him, though, his _arms_. Sam wanted to hum happily. So, sue him, he liked a good set of arms! Who didn’t?

“I think it’s a special talent of big brothers.” Sam said, letting his amusement show.

The guy laughed. “Must be.” Then, to Sam’s surprise, he pushed up from his chair and—fucking _sauntered_ —over towards him. When he got close he held a hand out towards Sam, that damn smirk still in place. “Name’s Clint.”

There was no hesitation on Sam’s part as he took Clint’s hand. “Sam.”

“It’s a real pleasure to meet ya, Sam.” Clint drew his hand back, then lazily gestured to the empty seat across from Sam. “Mind if I join you for a drink? Or, y’know, we could just skip that and get right on outta here.”

The blunt words drew a surprised laugh from Sam. He tilted his head up, enjoying the fact that he had to look up at the guy standing in front of him. “Does that line ever actually work?” He couldn’t help but ask.

It earned him a sharp, bright grin. “More than you’d think. I’ve got a few gems in there, but you kinda look like a guy in the mood for something a bit more blunt.”

“Gems, huh?” Lifting his drink, Sam smirked over top of it, enjoying himself for the first time in a while. “What, like – I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together.”

He decided he really liked the sound of Clint’s laughter. “I’m sorry I wasn’t part of your past – can I make it up to you by being in your future?” he countered.

“Excuse me, sir, can I have the time? I’d check my watch, but I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“Nice,” Clint said, chuckling. He moved in just enough to lean against the edge of Sam’s table on one of those delicious looking arms, putting him right in Sam’s space without any concern for the looks it got them from other, closed-minded people. He was all playful smiles and laughing eyes as he flirtatiously batted his lashes at Sam. “Baby, if you were a fruit, you’d be a _fine_ apple.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed, startling a few people nearby. “Oh my God, that’s _terrible_.” Little chuckles still slipped out as he looked back at the proudly grinning man. “What about – Are you sitting on the F5 key? Because your backside is refreshing.”

The sound Clint let out could only be called a cackle. “Oh, I’m stealing that one! That’s fucking awful.”

Sam watched the guy laugh, enjoying the way it almost made his eyes disappear from how big his smile was, how he was still there and still leaning in to Sam’s space. People flirted with him plenty often; it was just rare that someone put any kind of effort into it, or worked be the aggressor at it. So many people saw his size and expected him to be the aggressor, to take charge of flirting and everything else. Right now, that wasn’t at all what Sam wanted, and judging by the way Clint was watching him, Sam might actually get what he wanted if he was brave enough to reach out and ask for it.

The decision was made before he even realized it. When Sam opened his mouth, he surprised himself by asking “You have a place nearby?”

Heat leapt into Clint’s eyes. “Nah,” He said, shaking his head, though his eyes never left Sam. “Just passing through. I can get us one, though.”

Sam licked his lips. “Sounds good to me.”

When Sam rose to his feet, he was pleased by the fact that Clint didn’t even twitch at his size, or the fact that he was a couple inches taller than him. It didn’t seem to bother him at all. He just smiled and tilted his head towards the door, gesturing for Sam to follow him.

There were more than a few eyes on them as they crossed the room. Only one set of them was Sam all that worried about. He caught his brother’s eye, amused by the worried look that warred with the pride there. Sam saw him hesitate, saw him actually contemplating coming over to stop them, only to slump back at the sharp glare and the quick headshake Sam gave him. In return, the older Winchester rolled his head a little and shrugged one shoulder, letting Sam know to go ahead, he wasn’t going to stop him.

When Sam turned back to Clint, he found that the man was watching him with amusement. It made Sam flush, just a little. “Sorry. He’s just a bit overprotective.” Then, because he couldn’t just leave it at that, he added, “I got… hurt, recently, and this is my first night back out on the town. He worries.”

Clint gave him a very deliberate once-over. When their eyes met again, the appreciation in Clint’s gaze was even stronger than before. “You don’t look fragile to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Good.”

Together, the two left the bar, ignoring the eyes that followed them out of there.

* * *

Sam was pretty proud of himself. He restrained himself from reaching out for Clint right away. He got lucky enough that he didn’t have to, either. Nor did he have to wait long. They were about a block down the road, with two motels that Sam knew of in walking distance of them, when suddenly Clint was grabbing his arm and dragging him into an alleyway. There was only a moment for Sam to wonder what was going on before Clint was right there up against him, pushing him against the wall, and his lips hovered over Sam’s for a half a second like he wasn’t quite sure of his welcome, wasn’t sure if this was okay. Sam pressed himself forward and used his mouth and body to let the other man know just how _okay_ it was.

The next second, he was being kissed within an inch of his life, and holy _fuck_ it was amazing. Clint could _kiss_. Sam let the man lead, let himself get pressed up against the wall, feet sliding a little to bring him those few inches down to Clint’s height. He didn’t have to worry about falling, though. A strong was helping to hold him up, as were the hands still gripping his shoulders.

Sam’s hands came up and caught on either side of Clint’s shirt, anchoring there as he lost himself underneath talented lips and a tongue that stole his breath away.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting, and Sam was more than happy to see just how dark Clint’s eyes had gone. They _were_ blue, he noticed. A dark blue right now.

To his surprise, Clint jerked himself back, almost like the touch of Sam burned, and the hunter might’ve been worried about that if Clint hadn’t grabbed his hand good and tight and tugged him along with him. “C’mon.” The guy almost growled the word at him, which was far hotter than it should’ve been. “I’ve got plans for you and they sure as hell don’t involve an alley wall.”

Somehow Sam managed to find his voice enough to jokingly say “Promises, promises.”

Clint let out half husky laugh and kept tugging Sam out onto the sidewalk again. “Man, you’ve got _no_ idea.”

* * *

It seemed to simultaneously take too long and yet no time at all before the two of them found a motel and got a room. They’d never once let go of one another the entire way there. The clerk at the front desk of the motel had given them a look, one that made it clear she understood what they were there for, but for once Sam didn’t care. He really, really didn’t care. When was the last time he’d looked at someone and seen this much want in them? For _him_? It felt amazing to step into that room with Clint and to have the man be so eager for him, so ready, they didn’t even get the door shut yet before he was on him.

Sam’s hands easily caught hold of the other man as he practically scaled Sam while kissing him. Hands on his head, legs coming up to lock around his waist, he was clinging like a burr and Sam was left to grab on and try and steady them both.

Somehow Sam managed to move that last step into the room, bearing Clint’s weight as he did, and then use a heel to kick the door closed behind him. The sound of it shutting had Clint breaking away from him. As Sam curled his hands around the man’s backside, holding him in place, he enjoyed the bright laughter that lit up Clint’s face. The man held his face and smiled brightly down at him. “Did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast today? Because you look ‘Magically delicious’.”

A groan slid up Sam’s throat, broken by a hint of laughter. “You’re a terrible person.”

“You came here with me.” Clint countered, still grinning. “What does that say about you?”

In lieu of answering, Sam chose to kiss him again to shut him up.

What came next was a flurry of discarded jackets and a stumbling trip over to the bed. Sam was surprised when they got right at the edge of the large bed and suddenly Clint’s weight was shifting, forcing them to twist and tumble backwards onto the bed. Sam landed flat on his back, his breath _whooshing_ out of him when Clint’s weight settled right on top of him, hands framing his head. There was a brief moment where Sam had to fight against instincts that always welled up at being forcefully pinned down like this. Then Clint was kissing him again and there was no desire in Sam to fight this. He arched his body up, not to get rid of him but to just enjoy the press against the hard body that was pinning him down.

After a minute, their kiss broke again, and Sam opened his eyes to find the other man watching him and smiling. Instead of coming back down to kiss again, though, Clint pulled backwards more. “All right, before this goes much further, here’s the thing.” Pushing against his hands, Clint straightened up just enough that there was a bit of space between their faces, making it easier for them to talk to one another. He smiled, taking away the bit of worry that had built in Sam at his words. Then he licked his lips and surprised Sam completely with how easily he said his next words. “So, it’s been a long time since I’ve had someone as gorgeous as you underneath me, and I’d really like to fuck you. I’m getting all the signals that you’re on board with this, but I’d like to hear the words.”

For a moment, Sam just stared up at him, not quite sure what to make of this guy. “You’re blunt, aren’t you?”

“How else are you gonna know what I want?”

The simplicity of that stunned Sam. He licked his lips, surprised to find that he was without words for a second. No one had ever been that blunt and honest with him before. Sure, he always tried to make sure he had consent from his partners, that they knew what they were getting into, but there were too many that thought this kind of talk ‘crude’. Sam found that he appreciated it, though. Instead of being turned off by it, the fact that Clint was taking the time to square things away, to make sure they were both okay with their plans, only turned him on more. It spurred him on to be just as blunt, despite the faint color that warmed his cheeks when he did. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone who doesn’t just assume me being bigger means I’m going to dominate them.” Sam curled his hands tighter over Clint’s hips, middle fingers curling into his belt loops, and he gave a firm tug that brought their bodies closer together. “I’d really, really like to have you inside me before the night’s done.”

Clint’s lips curved up even more. At the same time, his eyes darkened, sending a pleasant chill down Sam’s spine. “Good. We’re on the same page, then.”

Without further ado, he was kissing Sam again, and any words were forgotten between them for a few long moments.

Now that Sam knew that what he wanted really was on the agenda, he was more than eager to get to it. Foreplay was all well and good – if they both stuck around for the night he was going to take the time to appreciate the man’s body the way it deserved – but at the moment he really wanted Clint inside of him. Wanted to feel the stretch and burn and that slow building pleasure that only came from really, really good sex.

He slid his hands up from Clint’s waist, over his firm stomach, and then up to his shoulders. He was impressed when Clint didn’t even break their kiss as he pulled his arms back and let Sam help him get his jacket off. They had to break for his shirt to come off, though, and so he could pull Sam up and return the favor, stripping him down as well. “Jesus.” Clint looked down at Sam, his gaze almost like another caress. "Anyone ever tell you you're fucking gorgeous?"

Sam smirked up at him. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Gee, thanks.” Clint said dryly.

Amused, Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. Then, in a tone full of mocking sweetness, he said “I know milk does a body good, buy baby, how much have you been drinking?”

The laughter that filled the room had Sam grinning. He enjoyed the kiss his words earned him, as well as the amused sparkle in Clint’s eyes. “I like you.” The man said happily. “You’re just as cheesy as I am.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

They were still laughing as they kissed again, and it was the most fun that Sam could remember having in a bed with someone. The laughter stuck around, vanishing now and again only to come back at the most ridiculous moments, like when Clint almost fell off the bed trying to pull of Sam’s belt, or when Sam’s pants caught on his shoe and refused to let go. It was easy and fun and everything that Sam had ever wanted, and just exactly what he needed.

Inevitably, the laughter faded away, though, as their bodies started to demand more and more. Clint took charge in a way that made Sam moan happily. The hunter found himself on his stomach, one leg drawn up while lube-slick fingers were pressing against him. Somehow, without him even noticing, the heat inside had built and built until it was coming out his skin, sweat already dripping down his spine. Not that Clint seemed to mind. As he pressed one finger inside of Sam, he slid his tongue up his spine, licking it away, and that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

It was everything Sam wanted. The stretch, the burn, the feeling of fullness that he’d fucking _missed_. When one finger became two, he let out a broken, stuttered moan that echoed loudly through their motel room.

“Jesus _fuck_.” Clint breathed out. He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against Sam’s sweaty shoulder, the puff of his breath so hot against the hunter’s already heated skin. Those two fingers pressed in more, working the lube in, and Sam shuddered under the touch. He’d always been so damn sensitive there, but this was… this was _insane_. When Clint’s thumb started to rub at his rim where it was stretched around the man’s fingers, the sound that escaped Sam was high pitched and would’ve been embarrassing if the other man hadn’t moaned in response. “Yeah.” Clint almost growled the word. “Fuck, Sam. _Fuck_. How the hell have you not done this for a while? Fucking _look_ at you.”

In response, Sam shifted his weight enough that he could roll his hips back against Clint’s fingers, a silent sign that he was ready, dammit, he was so fucking ready.

Though he was pleased when Clint got the hint and drew his hand back, he couldn’t help but moan out a protest at the emptiness that was left behind.

“Shit.” A sharp bite sank into the meat of Sam’s shoulder, making him groan and shake. He heard the crinkle of a wrapper and then a moment of quiet that he knew would be Clint sliding on the condom. Then the man was pressed right up against the back of him, breath hot against Sam’s neck, and his hand caught hold of Sam’s thigh to draw it up a little more. “Tell me if I need to stop.” Clint’s voice was low and husky, deeper with lust, and Sam nodded his head quickly.

The first press against his entrance had Sam almost starting to tense, only to forcibly relax himself. He knew how this worked. It wasn’t his first time doing this. With concentrated effort, he relaxed his muscles, telling himself not to tense up. Surprisingly, his training as a hunter helped him with this, giving him a control of his body others might not have. Sam knew how to make himself relax and how to breathe through pain. This kind of pain, at least, he enjoyed a bit of.

“Clint.” The man’s name tore past his lips as the head finally breached him, a ragged breath that had Clint freezing in place. But Sam didn’t want him to stop. It felt so _good_. “Please, _please_ , Clint, c’mon…”

Clint shuddered behind him and pressed his body closer. They were lying on their sides, spooned together, and it let Sam feel all of him without being smothered by him. “Fucking hell, Sam. _Fuck_.” Clint reached around, sliding one hand down Sam’s chest, his stomach, only to curl his hand around Sam’s cock and slowly start to stroke. It was a perfect counterpoint to the small rolls of his hips. That gentle push in, withdraw, push in, withdraw, that was working him inside Sam little by little. That hand helped keep the pleasure going, kept him from focusing too much on the pain, and made it easier for him to keep pushing until finally he was sank deep within him and the both of them were moaning.

The arm that wasn’t wrapped round Sam slid forward now, under his head, curling in to hold him close, and Sam enjoyed the ability to press his face against Clint’s bicep and mouth at the muscles there until the larger part of the burn faded away and he trusted himself to start moving again, to draw himself forward and then slide back.

That was all the encouragement that Clint needed. He took over Sam’s movements, drawing back and then pushing forward. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, moving up to deeper ones as the pleasure finally started to take over for Sam and he was moaning once more. Clint didn’t speed up, didn’t put in the force that Sam knew he could, but the slow and deep thrusts were taking the hunter apart more than anything. That and the hand that was still around him, matching the roll of Clint’s hips, and there was no hope for Sam. He was barely conscious of the noises he was making. Just the press of Clint’s body, that push and pull that was taking him apart, and the hot breath puffing against his ear as Clint murmured to him in that husky, sexy voice of his. “That’s it, Sam, that’s it. God, fucking _listen_ to you, you’re so Goddamn gorgeous like this.”

The arm under his head shifted a little and then Clint’s hand found its way into his hair, pushing it back from his face and giving these little tugs that only made Sam moan louder.

It felt like they went on forever. Just the never-ending push of Clint into his body, the hand around his cock stroking just a little bit faster, and it was perfect, Sam never wanted it to end, and yet he wanted more, _more_ , and for once he let himself beg for it. Let the words past his lips that he usually would’ve kept locked away inside, spurred on by Clint’s earlier blunt honesty. “Clint, _fuck_ , I need… I need…faster, please, fucking _faster_ , ‘m not gonna break…”

A sharp bite nipped at his shoulder. Then, his hips slammed forward, and Sam gave a shout, only to have the man do it again, and again, and again. “That better?” Clint asked him, breathing heavily. He gave another deep, hard thrust. “That what you want, Sam?”

Sam clawed at the blankets and tried to push back, to get _more_. “Yes!”

They were shifting suddenly, Clint rolling them both, and Sam found his stomach pressed into the bed and Clint’s hands on his hips, drawing him up just enough to slip a pillow under him, and then he was leaning forward and planting his hands on either side of Sam’s head to help him get the leverage as he started to thrust again, just as hard and just as deep, only this angle was better, so much fucking better. The cry that Sam gave was probably heard quite a few rooms away.

The new angle was too much, it was just enough, there was no way that Sam was going to be able to hold out against this steady assault against his prostate combined with the perfect push and pull of Clint’s body. Sam’s hands tightened in the bedding and he tried to press his face against it, to muffle the sounds he knew he was making, but Clint bent down mouthed at his back again, biting at his skin, and he was almost growling again as he told Sam “Don’t… don’t hide them. Fuck, Sam, you sound so Goddamn hot, don’t fucking hide it, let me hear you… yeah, let me hear you…”

He didn’t have a choice anymore. Sam couldn’t have stopped the sounds he was making if he tried. That familiar heat had built and, with another well aimed thrust, it pushed him right over the edge. His muscles went tight as he rutted back against Clint and forward against the bed, his orgasm ripping from him with enough force that he almost blacked out from it.

Even as it faded, he heard the sounds of Clint swearing behind him, felt the stutter to his hips that told Sam he’d reached his finish, too. Then the man was collapsing down with him, half on Sam and half on the bed. The weight of him felt good as the two lay there and panted, gathering their breath while the air blew across their sweat-slick skin.

There was no telling how much time passed before Clint finally stretched, the first of them to find his limbs again. He pulled out of Sam, making them both shudder, and then disposed of the condom. Then he pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “Be right back, babe.”

True to his word, Clint was back within minutes. He coaxed Sam back, using the towel he’d brought over to wipe him up, despite Sam’s protests. “I can clean myself up.” Sam felt the need to tell him.

Clint flashed him a grin. “No kidding?”

Rolling his eyes, though he was smiling, Sam just let Clint clean him up. Though he never would’ve admitted it, he enjoyed the way the man was trying to take care of him, cleaning him up and then nudging him around until he could draw the blankets down so Sam could get under them. He enjoyed it even more when Clint slid into bed with him and draped himself over Sam before pulling the blankets up over them both.

“Go to sleep.” Clint murmured against Sam’s chest, sounding already halfway there. Then he nipped at Sam’s skin. “I got plans for you later.”

Sam smiled down at the tousled blond hair below him. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

The two men woke each other up twice that night, enjoying themselves each time. Even so, Sam wasn’t all that surprised when he woke up the next morning to find that Clint had gone. Neither one of them had been looking for more than a night with someone else, and they’d had a great time. Sam hadn’t expected a morning after.

As he sat up in bed, stretching out muscles that were sore from being used this way for the first time in a while, he looked down out at himself and enjoyed the sight of the marks he found.

Last night had been just what he needed. A good night with a hot guy, who he wasn’t ever going to see again. Not usually his thing, no, but it’d been a perfect release to the tension he’d felt lately. The sense of confinement that came from his overbearing and caring brother.

As if thinking about him had summoned him, Sam heard his phone start ringing in his pants pocket. It only took a moment to shuffle over and pull the phone out. A second later he had it at his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Pack up your date, Princess. Bobby’s got a lead on Eve._ ”

In an instant Sam was back into hunter mode. He was already moving to grab his boxers and pants even as he snuck a look over at the clock and did a quick calculation. “I’ll be there in fifteen. Did he say anything else…?”

Five minutes later Sam was out of the door, taking the key back to the front desk before heading out to meet up with his brother, pushing all thoughts of the blue-eyed man to the back of his mind. He’d had his night of fun – and what fun it’d been – but now it was time to focus back on the job at hand. They had serious business to attend to here and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Still, Sam boxed those memories up and put them in a safe place inside his head, knowing that he was likely going to need some good memories in the coming days.


End file.
